A melhor maneira de vencer uma tentação
by ooMELanie Blackoo
Summary: Ta vendo? Não e possível! E uma tentação! Ou melhor uma maldição.. isso sim uma maldição. O que deu em Merlin para dar a esse menino esse sorriso? Esse sorriso que e capaz de derreter geleiras! Dentes branquinhos... lábios perfeitamente desenhados... sab


_** A melhor maneira de vencer uma tentação e ceder a ela!**_

Hey! minha primeira S/M... espero que gostem..

ahhh!! infelizmente nem o Sirius nem a Marlene me pertencem... buabua

Ta vendo? Não e possível! E uma tentação! Ou melhor uma maldição.. isso sim uma maldição. O que deu em Merlin para dar a esse menino esse sorriso? Esse sorriso que e capaz de derreter geleiras... (uhuuu!! Mais água potável no mundo!) Dentes branquinhos... lábios perfeitamente desenhados... sabe o que da vontade?( pensou beijar? Oh mente poluída!) de dar um soco!! Isso mesmo um belo soco pra ver esses perfeitos dentinhos caindo um a um no chão!! (eu sou malvada ne?) Isso mesmo, vamos anotar na minha agendinha... o que seria de mim sem ela?

Bom você já deve estar de saco cheio de minhas lamurias ne? Então vamos as devidas apresentações: Oie! Meu nome e Marlene McKinnon, mas pode me chamar de Lene. Sou aluna do sétimo ano de Hogwarts, e faço (infelizmente) parte do gigantesco e magnânimo público feminino de Hogwarts que se derrete totalmente ao ver aquele sorriso! Ah e! você deve estar querendo saber quem e o menino em questão ne? Pois bem, Sírius Black... Sei, sei que ele e um galinha, que só destrói corações frágeis de menininhas bobas, mas eu amo aquele sorriso! Vou contar como foi meu primeiro e até hoje único dialogo com ele... foi no quinto ano...

_Err... quan...quantas horas? - eu falei meio abobalhada eu sei... e sabia quantas horas eram, mas precisava trocar minhas primeiras palavras.._

_2:30 – e então ele sorriu para mim, o sorriso, isso mesmo o sorriso!!_

_valeu! – já ia virar quando..._

_Qual e seu nome?- como assim ele não sabe? Vamos Marlene, com calma_

_Marlene McKinnon, e o seu?- também tinha direito ora!_

_Como assim você não sabe meu nome?_

_Do mesmo jeito que você não sabia o meu._

_Mas eu sou Sírius Black... Você como garota deveria saber meu nome!- eu sabia e como sabia..._

_Ta. Você e... muito... muito...- fiquei hipnotizada pelo sorriso( merda)_

_Lindinha, não fique assim não, um dia sua vez vai chegar!- ele fez aquele sorriso de derreter geleiras!_

_O que? Como assim minha vez? - me fiz de boba eu sei..._

_Humm.. Um dia você vai descobrir...- sabe o que ele fez em seguida? Saiu andando!!! Cara de pau! Como assim... ahhh eu posso ser apaixonada pelo sorriso, mas por ele não vou ser! Palavra de McKinnon! (será que tem valor?)_

Bom, foi assim que terminou meu primeiro dialogo com ele, mas o sorriso... eu não consegui esquecer, então passei esses dois anos com leves suspiros ao vê-lo, olhares totalmente perdidos, mas procurando alguma coisa e passeios noturnos por Hogwarts, na esperança de tira-lo da minha pobre cabeça.

Bom mas hoje é sexta-feira, e é dia de festa!! EEE! Como é final de ano Dumbledore, lindo e perfeito ( acho que exagerei ne?) diretor, achou que seria bom se nos tivéssemos uma festa de despedida, e ainda vamos ter uma semana para nos desculparmos das bobagens que iremos fazer na festa, palavras do diretor.

A festa e sobre o tema volta ao mundo, ou seja... vai ter alguma coisa haver com a cultura de paises diferentes do mundo! ( nossa Lene! Chegoua essa conclusão sozinha? Tenho que parar de ficar me questionando! Estou começando a ficar com medo!) Continuando, estou aqui no meu querido dormitório pensando em qual roupa irei usar... Depois de muito tempo com tira põe, tira põe, encontrei a roupa PERFEITA!! Ta bom, não era tão perfeita assim, mas tinha caído perfeitamente em mim. Era uma saia ( na minha opinião muito mini, mas Lily me obrigou a vir com ela) jeans, com uma blusinha preta com uns detalhes azuis, para combinar com meus olhos (convencida eu neé?), e uma sandália de salto. Sei que não tinha muita experiência com saltos, mas esta noite eu estava determinada a conquistar Sírius Black, e eu teria uma pequena vantagens sobre as outras garotas. Primeira: A Lily minha melhor amiga esta namorando com o melhor amigo de Sírius, e este fato fez com que hoje eu va a festa como companheira de Sírius Black... Vou explicar como esse lindo fato aconteceu:

_Lene!!! – isso foi um grito de desespero de Lily-_

_O que que aconteceu Lily?_

_Bom, como você sabe eu estou namorando o James..._

_Acho que toda Hogwarts já percebeu isso queria amiga - é sério! Do jeito que eles agiam pareciam que tinha sido feito um completamente para outro, e sinceramente foram!_

_Vou ignorar este último comentário senhorita McKinnon, pois eu tenho ótimas noticias!_

_Quais? Lily você sabe que curiosidade e Marlene são palavras que não combinam..._

_Você vai a festa com Sírius!!_

_O que? Como assim? – Lily como minha melhor amiga, e como e impossível esconder qualquer coisa dela, ficou sabendo da minha paixão pelo sorriso de Sírius, e resolveu me ajudar a " ter" ele, igual eu a ajudei a fazer o James trocar de animal e deixar de ser um galinha e virar o cachorrinho da Lily._

_Eu estava com o James lá no salão comunal quando o Sírius entrou reclamando que não tinha par e a festa era em 5 horas, ai eu falei que qualquer menina iria quere ir com ele, menos eu claro porque tenho o James, ai ele falou que queria ir com uma em especial, mas achava que ela já tinha par..._

_Continuaa Lily!! Quer me matar!!_

_Ai, eu perguntei que era, e ele falou que era você!!_

_am? Eu to achando isso muito estranho... Lily Evans me conte a verdade!_

_ta bom, ele chegou reclamando que não tinha par,e eu falei que você também não tinha, ai ele pediu para eu vir te perguntar se você não gostaria de ir com ele..._

E a minha segunda vantagem era que... Ah! Sei la! Mas eu ainda vou pensar!

Bom, agora estou descendo para encontrar com meu par, já que eu e Lily estamos prontas. Nem bem sai do dormitório quando encontrei ele, o menino que perturba meus pensamentos, domina meus sonhos, e consome todos os meus dias. Ele estava com uma calça jeans meio caindo ( isso e super charmoso!) e uma blusa preta... aiaiai!! Estava perfeito! Quando eu ia descendo ele lançou para mim aquele sorriso!!

Uau! Com certeza escolhi a acompanhante certa!

Eu só sorri, pois bem, ela não me escolheu eu fui meio que a última opção dele, então falar qualquer frase convencida seria muito.

bom já que estamos todos aqui vamos descer? –falou James

Claro amorzinho! –disse Lily em um tom super meloso!

Caro Prongs, nunca imaginei que algum dia alguma garota te chamaria de amorzinho e você não daria um pé na bunda dela em seguida!

Black! O James é só meu, e eu o chamo do jeito que quiser entendeu!- disse Lily antes que qualquer um começasse a rir.

Claro senhorita Potter!

Aha! Muito bem Sírus- disse Lily em tom super infantil.

Querendo ou não segurar o riso agora era de mais! E acompanhada do Sírius comecei a ter uma crise de riso.

Você não vai acreditar! O salão estava lindo!! Como o tema era volta ao mundo cada parte do salão estava decorado com coisas típicas de uma país, Paris, Alemanha, Holanda, Brasil e muitos outros, mas falando assim pode parecer ter sido uma bagunça total, mas estava maravilhoso! Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão lindo!

Tudo lindo tudo maravilho... Bom quase isso, em cinco minutos de festa eu estava sem meu par... Como? É também to tentando entender... só sei que de repente uma tal de Katrine Artrolf puxou ele de mim! Sacanagem dessa menina! Só porque ela é a mais popular de Hogwarts e a editora da parte de fofocas do jornal de Hogwarts , ela acha que pode ter o Sírius?? Bom, infelizmente não só acha como o tem!

Ta bom né?! Eu não agüento ficar nesse salão pra ver os dois dançando juntinhus!! Quer saber! Nada disso senhorita Mckinnon, você vai ir lá e vai dançar!

Momento corajoso: Eu dançando do lado dos dois com um tal de Henry Bass, um Cornvinal super lindo, mas claro que não se compara com meu Sírius... Isso poderia até ter dado certo, mas o Henry começou com umas mãos muito suspeitas, mas como era pra fazer ciúmes no Sírius eu até deixei uma pouco,mas como nem tudo e perfeito, eu fui olhar pro Sírius pra ver a cara dele de ciúmes, mas sabe o que eu vi??!! O Sírius estava agarrando a Katrine !!! Ai meu momento de coragem acabou, e eu sai correndo do Salão, ainda pude escutar o Henry me chamando, mas estava chorando e olhar para trás e talvez me deparar com um Sírius olhando pra mim era uma idéia muito aterrorizante...

Momento covarde: Eu nos jardins debaixo de uma árvore chorando. Não foi uma ato de coragem, nem mesmo de amor próprio, principalmente pelo fato de já ter o visto agarrando muitas garotas... mas a Katrine? E no dia que era para ele ser meu acompanhante?? Já é demais! Eu realmente tenho o direito de chorar o tanto que eu quiser, mas não acho que isso ira melhorar alguma coisa, então acho que a melhor coisa e ir pro meu dormitório, que com certeza vai me entender... Ele disse que minha vez ia chegar... acho que ele pulou a parte do encontro e foi logo pra parte que quebra meu coração...

Já era bem tarde, mas eu não consegui dormir, e além dos meus pensamentos , outra coisa que não me deixava em paz era o maldito barulho que vinha do salão comunal... Até que a Lilly entrou no dormitório:

Lene, me desculpa... O Sírius foi um idiota, ele não devia ter feito o que fez...- A Lilly falou isso com uma cara de piedade gigantesca...

Ah... Não importa mais amiga, já aconteceu ne?! Eu devia ter ido com ele...Mas, por que que ele reclamou que não tinha par! A Katrine com certeza iria com ele...

Não sei amiga, mas tenta dormir, ainda temos uma semana inteira para esclarecer isso...

Brigada por ficar comigo Lil..

An... Desculpa Lene, eu vou voltar pra festa como James, só vim ver como você estava...

Tudo bem, vão lá e se diverte por mim...

Com um risinho bem animado a Lilly saiu do dormitório e ouvi uma voz la embaixo perguntando pra ela como eu estava, e sabia que essa voz era do James...

Que ótima tentação eu fui arranjar para mim... Uma que além de ser uma tentação bem grande, ainda me machuca... Sabe, existe uma frase que diz que a melhor maneira de vencer uma tentação e ceder a ela... Eu cedi... me machuquei, mas não venci... será que essa frase ainda terá qualquer veracidade para mim??

Hoje é sábado e eu estou indo tomar café... Aposto que só vai ter um quinto dos alunos d Hogwarts aqui, já que quase todos aproveitaram até a festa...

Eu estava tomando um delicioso suco de abóbora, meu favorito na verdade, quando adivinha que pessoa chegou?? Ahh.. não seja tão otimista pensando no Sírius, pois não foi ele (infelizmente)...

Am, oi Lene...

Oi Remus ! Tudo bem?

Tudo... Tomando café sozinha?

Pois é, acho que quase todo mundo chegou tarde da festa., mas você também não deveria estar dormindo?

Bom, eu gosto de acordar cedo, mas você quer companhia?

Claro! Detesto ficar sozinha!

Aqui, eu queria pedir desculpas em nome do Sírius por ontem...

Meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrima, mas eu não ia chorar ... queria não chorar..

Remus, você não precisa disso, eu não posso nem dizer que o que ele fez foi uma erro, ele quis a Katrine quis, não tem nada de errado nisso...

Mas você gostava dele, não e?

Eu aprendi a gostar... vou aprender a esquecer...

Eu realmente gostaria que você não esquecesse...

Sírius?!

Era o Sírius! Ele estava lá, o menino que me machucou estava lá, em pé do meu lado olhando para mim...

Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem - Disse Remus já se levantando.

Não Remus...

Lene, você precisa conversar com o Sírius..

Ok!

Remus saiu andando e o Sírius sentou-se no lugar que antes estava ocupado pelo Remus

Você não que conversar né?!

Nossa! Se preocupando comigo? Isso é novidade!

Lene, por favor... eu só quero que você me desculpe.

Desculpa? Eu não sei quanto tempo você ouviu minha conversa com o Remus, mas eu falei que o que você fez não foi necessariamente um erro, quero dizer, você queria, ela também, não tem nada de errado fazer o que você quer,... mas machucou, você ia a festa comigo, e acabou que nos ficamos juntos uns 5 segundos! Eu não sei o que deu em você, mas se você queria ir com ela por que não a convidou?

Eu achei que ela ia com outro menino, o que você dançou junto? Se Lembra?

Nisso as nossas vozes já estavam altas, eu já estava prestes a gritar!

Ah! Você achou... Não achou que eu ficaria magoada? E é claro que eu fui dançar com outro, já que meu par foi dançar com OUTRA!

Por que você esta com tanta raiva... – ele disse isso como uma suplica por desculpa...

Desculpa, não devia ter gritado, esta tudo bem...

Eu que te devo desculpas, eu não somente te enganei, enganei também a mim...

Am? Se enganou? Você bem que gostou!

Não Lene, não é assim, sabe, eu realmente gosto de você, mas...

Gosta? Você gosta é de me enganar!

Não Lene por favor... não fala isso. Eu pedi pra Lilly não te contar que eu queria que fosse comigo, eu pedi pra ela falar de outro jeito, mas eu só queria você, só queria ficar ao seu lado, te beijar... eu gosto de você!

Ah Sírius, não se preocupe, nos passamos muito tempo juntos...

Não fala isso, não e fácil pra mim, me abrir assim,

Sírius, eu não boba assim, eu não quero ser só mais uma garota das quais você quebra o coração, apesar que isso já aconteceu comigo! Eu não quero mais ser uma dessas apaixonadas por você, que acham que podem te mudar, e que você vai deixar de ser esse galinha e gostar só de nos, Eu não quero ser mais essa boba esperançosa que acredita em você, é difícil, Eu fui, eu já vi com é, eu não quero mais – A partir daí segurar o choro era de mais, e eu desabei...- Eu me cedi a você, e só quebrei a cara...

Primeiro O Sírius disse isso como se estivesse se desculpando por tudo e entendesse o tanto de coisas erradas ele já tinha feito- eu quero te explicar por que eu fui com a Katrine, apesar que nem eu mesmo sei... acho que foi impulso, eu não sei foi um grande erro, o maior que eu compreendi o quão errado foi, eu me deixei levar... sem motivo.. talvez não por ela, mas pelo o que ela representa, a garota popular e tal, mas ela nem é tão bonita e lega.. e é o contrario de você, pois você chama a atenção aonde passa, esse seu jeito carinhoso, meigo, essa risada engraçada, o seu jeito moleca... foi burrice... Agora eu quero te pedir desculpa, não pelo o que eu fiz, mas pelo o que eu te fiz sentir... pois é verdade...

Eu não acreditei quando vi os olhos do Sírius se encherem de lágrimas... eu não podia ficar mais lá...

Desculpas aceitas... Eu.. eu tenho que ir.. tchau..

Lene espera!

Eu já estava longe... sai correndo...

O que o Sírius disse era verdade? Será que eu deveria confiar nele após o que ele fez? Tudo pra mim, até ontem, que importava ele ver o sorriso dele, era o que faria valer a pena tudo... mas acabou... Todos merecem uma segunda chance por algo errado que fizeram.. mas quando não sabem porque cometeram o erro será que também merecem uma segunda chance? Eu só desejaria ser mais forte...

Ultimo dia de aula... Tanto esperado... Você pode estar se perguntando como eu e o Sírius estávamos não?! Bom, estávamos como antes, comprimentos no corredor, apenas oi e tchau, nada de mais...

Lene?

Arr.. Oie!

Tudo bem?

Tudo Sírius, e você?

Por que essa cara assustada?

Não e susto, esta mais para desespero ...

Nos dois rimos... mas que era desespero realmente era!

Am.. minha presença faz isso mesmo...

Uuuu... presença forte, mas você quer algo?

Você acha que eu viria conversar com você se eu quisesse algo?

Bom, como você é Sírius Black...

Mas eu vim foi te perguntar e te pedir alguma coisa, você tem preferência sobre qual eu irei fazer primeiro?

Preferia a pergunta primeiro..

Você ainda esta com raiva de mim?

Em uma semana em que eu pensei bem, não estou mais com raiva... esta tudo bem agora, nos amigos... –foi super difícil dizer isso, pois eu não o queria apenas como amigo...

então você aprendeu a me esquecer...

Não te esqueci Sírius, ainda gosto de você, mas , ser mais que amigo e difícil.

Mesmo? Eu vou fazer o pedido agora: Hoje a noite, você pode me encontrar na torre de astronomia... vou dar um jeito para que o Flich não te veja...

Ok! Ate hoje a noite!

Até!

Estava subindo as escadas que me levavam a torre, e quando cheguei me deparei como Sírius sorrindo.. sabe aquele sorriso que eu te contei no começo? Ele próprio! Mas o sorriso tinhas algumas mudanças... não estava tão arrogante... estava agora mais do que nunca, PERFEITO!

Oi Sírius.

Boa noite... Tudo bem?

Claro, por que você me chamou aqui?

Você se lembra do dia em que eu estava me desculpando com você?

Difícil esquecer não?

É. Você se lembra que eu disse que eu realmente gostava de você?

Acredite, isso não sai da minha cabeça... Eu fico me perguntando se e verdade ou mentira...

Você já chegou a alguma conclusão?

Era o que eu estava esperando hoje a noite...

Amm..

Então...

Eu realmente gosto de você...

Sírius para mim você é uma tentação e eu não vou me ceder a ela de novo...

Deixe - me explicar...

ok , ai em frente...

Para mim, você sempre foi uma menina diferente das outras, não apenas pela sua beleza, mas por ser diferente, pensar diferente. Até onde eu sei, você nunca foi super preocupada com aparência, beleza e com quantos garotos iria ficar em uma noite... isso chamou minha atenção, eu pensei em ficar com você, mas se isso acontecesse toda aquela áurea, de beleza por ser a garota que eu não fiquei iria sumir... então me contentei em apenas te olhar, te amar em meus sonhos, te querer em pensamento, e te abraçar em devaneios... Até que na formatura eu não agüentei mais e te convidei para ir junto... mas pedi pra Lilly mentir, para não parecer que eu te convidei, já que nunca conversávamos muito...

Ai na festa deu no que deu né?

É, mas só me fez te querer mais...Marlene McKinnon, Eu te quero! Eu não vou te magoar mais, eu não posso, pois agora te magoar e magoar meu próprio coração, e me machucar... Você é uma tentação.. eu te quero...

Sírius – eu estava chorando! Isso foi tão bonito não acha?- Você não imagina como eu estou feliz por ouvir isso.. Eu sempre gostei de você. Como todas garotas de Hogwarts, Eu sempre vi em você , meu sonho, o que eu sempre almejei... Você é o que eu sempre quis... Depois da festa achei que tudo estava perdido, mas quando você conversou comigo, uma pequena chama se acendeu de novo dentro de mim, e me fez ter esperança de novo... a esperança que eu sempre tive mas nunca acreditei. Agora eu acredito, agora eu te quero, agora você é meu sonho , meu desejo, meu devaneio...

Eu não sei se falar eu te amo é adequado Lene, mas acredite, o que eu sinto por você, eu nunca senti por ninguém, só você me faz sentir assim, eu morreria por você, mataria por você, arriscaria a vida, e enfrentaria a morte... Isso é amor...

Não sei.. sinto o mesmo por você. Se isso não é amor, te garanto que estamos bem perto...

Te amo Marlene...

Eu também Sirius . Eu te amo!! _Você sabia que a melhor maneira de vencer uma tentação é ceder a ela?_

E eu sou uma tentação..?

Bom, na verdade não mais... Já que eu já te tenho...mas eu tive que ceder...

Ainda bem que você cedeu!.

Mas Sírius, se você, algum dia pensar, ou cogitar a idéia de...

Lene, quando você vai parar de falar para eu poder te beijar?

Eu ri... não conseguia falar mais nada, e lentamente a cabeça de Sírius foi se aproximando da minha, eu podia sentir a respiração dele quando nossos narizes roçaram um no outro... e então nossos lábios se encontraram...

_Você sabe o significado de perfeição? Pois bem, é o beijo do Sírius..._

EEEEE.. gostaram???

espero que sim... sabe como eu vou ficar sabendo se gostaram??

Com reviews!!!


End file.
